Conventional data storage systems often backup and archive data in case of loss of live data. In the event of data loss, the data is recovered from the backup or archived data. In simple systems, such as a home personal computer (PC), backups of important data may be periodically performed to a local external hard drive or to remote storage, such as on a cloud. In case of a hard drive failure on the PC, the PC is fixed and the data is restored from the backup. In more complex systems, archiving may be performed for large amounts of data and data storage requirements are considerable. For example, environments generating millions of entries and terabytes of data daily are not uncommon and these environments may use multiple storage systems to store and archive data. Managing archiving processes for this amount of data across multiple storage systems can become a complicated undertaking.